The Blossom's Crow
by Genesis's Lady
Summary: What if Itachi wasn't the one who died? What if it was a simple trick like the one he used against Naruto? What if he now has his sights set on a pinkette? Sparks and fists are sure to fly then!
1. Prologue: Itachi's Alive

"**The Blossom's Crow"**

**Prologue: Itachi Lives**

Who could say what one should feel upon hearing the death of a loved one? That which you had learned had been a secret kept so well it brought about a force of destruction so fierce it shook the Heavens and made Hell cower? For Itachi Uchiha it was his plans that crumbled like sand towards the ground and blown away by the wind. He however, had a backup plan. He did not die that day even though it looked like he did. It was not him, a simple transfer and he sent a body using a replica hinge and left without a word. He knew Madara was close to the battlefield. And knew he would get to his younger brother before the leaf village. He ran to the leaf village and used his usual hinge to spy on the council and Danzo. You are probably wondering whose eyes Sasuke has if Itachi was in fact still alive. It was simple, they were his old eyes kept preserved for years. A simple preservation jutsu made sure of it.

No one would ever suspect a civilian merchant from the Land of Rice Patties. That was when Eiji Yojiro was born; he couldn't believe how well it worked. He also couldn't believe the emotions that stirred within him whenever a certain pinkette came into his store time and time again to buy herbs and specialty poisoning weapons. She often made jokes with him about him selling items to the Akatsuki member Sasori who she had defeated nearly over 2 years ago. Through the months he had found her company and presence enjoyable. She was highly intelligent and could keep his interest in the things she blabbed about. At first, she was someone who came and went, but through their talks, he realized something more was building inside of him. She was like a siren slowly drawing him in with exotic hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

The months past and they seemed to become really good friends. Itachi was usually wary of this. Being in a clan that did not care for outside influences does that to a person. Yet, the clan was gone and he could live how he wanted to. She first got suspicious of him when she noticed a crow always at the shop's roof. It never moved and watched people as they came and went. She was starting to get suspicious when said crow finally left one day only to appear at the hospital, training fields, or her house! This bird was following her, she was sure of it. Then the truth about Itachi, her mentor trusted her with this information before they decided to disband from the Leaf Village to overthrow Danzo. She told Eiji that everything she had heard of Itachi Uchiha was a lie and how unfair it was for his life to be destroyed.

This woman clearly had a golden heart that warmed the iciest of hearts and lit up the darkness with in people. That's when Itachi decided it was time to tell her who he was. He had to protect her much like he knew Naruto would, but he knew his brother really had no grasp to his strength. He took a deep breath asking her to wait a moment; he locked the shop door, switched the sign to closed, and led her to the backroom. It was time someone knew he was alive and well and that no one would touch his brother or the blossom currently walking in front of him. Maybe just maybe, plans have to go haywire before your true destiny shines. This is a tale of the new Uchiha Clan and it starts with the Blossom's Crow…..

END OF PROLOGUE

A.N.: Do you like? Should I keep going? Please review and tell me. I finally decided to do a Itasaku fic, after much begging from my friends. So here it is. Hopefully, you guys like and until next time JA NE!


	2. Chapter 1: Confessions

**The Blossom's Crow**

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

"Sakura, I am going to be honest with you. I hope that with this confession it does not strain our friendship. I am really Itachi Uchiha; I faked my death because I feared my plans were going to fail. It turns out I am right. Sasuke's hatred has turned toward the Leaf and I know I am the only one who can stop it. With your help I can get close enough to Sasuke to free him from his hate filled darkness. Susano'o is not meant to be as dark as it is now. Soon, it will retaliate and kill him. Danzo's actions can no longer be ignored and the Council needs to be stopped," Itachi said as calm as possible and then released the hinge and looked at her with his onyx eyes. Sakura at first was at a loss of words and then her eyes filled with anger. She slapped him and just for good measure did it again. When she went in for the third and final slap, he caught her wrist. "I assure you, I deserved the first two. However, I will not allow another strike. I am aware I deserve more than that, but I cannot take another blow from you. Please tell me I had not made an error of judgment in that you would be more understanding," Itachi continued his eyes boring holes into her own. His sadness overwhelmed her and her strength waned.

"What do you expect from me? You destroyed your brother and then lied to me using who I thought was a simple man! Now you ask me to back you up and I don't know a thing about you," Sakura yelled her eyes shining with defiance and a hint of betrayal. "And I apologize for that. I had to be sure I could trust you fully, but I swear everything you knew of my hinge was the real me. The one I had to hide from the clan. The life I always wanted to have. The friendship I had long desired and I hope one day more than that in the future. Sakura Haruno, there is something about you that I even cannot ignore. You draw me in like a moth to the flame and I can't help but dance with you and your song. I am not here to destroy the Leaf or break you as my brother did. I am here to save it," Itachi said his eyes pleading as his hand glided softly against her cheek.

Surprised is not the word Sakura would use for this confession. Of course, many of the village's women kunoichi or not desired one or the other of the Uchiha brothers, but to have one flat-out tell her, he wanted more than friendship from her; left her floored and downright shocked into speechlessness. "I-I trust you. You better not be playing me Itachi or I will find some way to destroy you. One thing I need to ask though. Why me," Sakura asked as her brain finally formed words. Even inner was still in a stupor. "Why not you Sakura? You have given me more than I could dream someone can give. You gave me friendship when I really never had any. You gave me hope when everything was falling to pieces. Also, not to sound like I am using you or anything, but you have two minds. Thus, the Tsukiyomi and other such genjutsus that the Sharingan produces you are unaffected by. You have the ultimate defense for the ultimate kekkai genkai. I am far more superior than both Sasuke and Madara combined your village needs me. I had no choice but to live and I am sure as hell glad I did," Itachi replied smiling.

"Why are you glad," Sakura asked cocking her head to the side as if she was even more confused by the turn of events. "Because the fates gave me you," Itachi replied as though she should've already known the answer. "Now you are trying to flatter me. Even so with your explanation, I am not so special. I can't really help when it counts at all," Sakura mumbled slightly frustrated with herself. "Have you honestly let my brother break you down that much? His words have no effect if you don't believe them yourself. He is wrong and if it is true that the wounds he gave you are great then allow me to be your healer while you heal everyone else around you," Itachi said and left Sakura once again speechless. Where was the cold and aloof Itachi Uchiha that she had heard so many stories of go and who was this Itachi that offered warmth and love? The very kind she yearned for, for God knows how long. It seemed like every painted image of him she had in her mind began melting away and was redone into the man before her. "I apologize I am so used to doubting myself that I tend to forget what I can really do. If you think you can heal me then I will let you try. I just don't know how you can," Sakura said her gaze falling to the floor. "It begins with this," Itachi said placing his lips ever so softly to hers. "I swear on my name as an Uchiha that I will mend you and you will be mine. I will not give up and will not surrender," Itachi continued with a smirk on his face.

"Do all Uchihas have to be so passionate, possessive, and gifted," Sakura asked mumbling, a blush staining her cheeks. "Yes, yes we are my Blossom. Now, that we have everything settled. Shall we discuss how to stop my brother from making a complete ass of himself? I have a few plans, but I want your insight. Then we can go to Tsunade if you wish," Itachi said pulling her into his chest and held her. "A-all right. First though we need to handle Danzo and the council. So, Lady Tsunade is first and foremost. Then we worry about your brother and Madara," Sakura said listening to his heartbeat before releasing him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the Hokage Tower. She made sure to use alleyways so they went unnoticed for the most part. Once there, Itachi grabbed her and jumped to the window. "Lady Tsunade, I need to speak with you. As you can see Itachi is alive and well," Sakura said impressing herself with how calm she acted although she was absolutely cracking inside.

"I do see that quite well. Why," Tsunade asked her eyes casting a suspicious glance at Itachi. "I am not here of ill will, I promise. I am here to be a Konoha shinobi once more. I will assist you in this fight and I will save my brother," Itachi said bowing before her. "I would be lying if I said that I am not glad to see you because quite frankly I am. We do need you and to think I was cursing at the fact that you were gone," Tsunade said pouring some sake into her cup. "I take it that I am officially back," Itachi asked his face expressing his amusement. "Yes and I would like to apologize for the actions of my predecessors. I hope to make everything right once this is all over. Itachi you will be a hero instead of a criminal. I thank you for returning to us when you could've easily joined Madara. I must ask though why have you decided to stay with the village that damned you to the life you have lived," Tsunade asked her eyes never once losing suspicion as she stared him down.

"I have always loved my village and desired to keep the peace here. True to me my brother is more important, but I will always hold this village on top as well. By the way, you have a wonderful student who has seemed to have captured me," Itachi said the trademark smirk appearing on his face when Sakura blushed and Tsunade's eyes darted to her apprentice. "Has she now," was all Tsunade could say and Sakura's blush became a deeper shade of red. "She has. I am not here just for the village but for her. At first it was just the village, but since meeting her, my intentions have changed drastically. I do not regret it or anything though," Itachi said simply like it was how it was all along. "Very well. You should know that many of us have disbanded and are planning on destroying ROOT while Danzo is gone to the Lands Meet correct? Then you, Sakura, Shizune, and myself will head that way while Neji leads the rest against ROOT. Sakura take him to get a new uniform. Meet me at the gates in one hour," Tsunade said and waved her hand in dismissal, they bowed, and left making their way to the ninja stock room…..

End of Chapter 1

A.N.: How was that guys? So many confessions on Itachi's part no? Anywho, the journey is about to begin! So, here is a vote for you! Should the Uchiha brothers fight or not? Leave your vote in your review. Also great appreciation goes out to awesomeyou for the review and to all who favorite and subscribed to my story! Much love out to you guys! Until next time JA NE!


	3. Chapter 2: to the Five Kage Summit

The Blossom's Crow

Chapter 2: Journey to the Five Kage Summit

The trip to the stockroom was fairly easy if you do not count stopping four or five times to explain why Itachi Uchiha was walking around the village and Anbu was not alerted as fairly easy. The end result was Itachi's look of amusement and Sakura having a bruised hand from punching several shinobi. Once they were inside, she grabbed all the things he would need including a new Leaf headband. She handed them to him and nodded her head towards a changing room. Itachi went in and locked the door.

Sakura stared out into the night sky pondering what to do about the war. Sure, she was an Anbu Medic who could hold her own when it came down to it and she received more training than the average kunoichi. Kurenai and Anko were her last mentors after Kakashi and Tsunade. Tsunade even taught her a barrier jutsu that may come in handy with the fight against Sasuke and Team Taka. She could incapacitate Suigetsu and Jugo no problem, Sasuke and Madara were a totally different story. She learned all too well that Sasuke was aware of her specialty in poisons and antidotes.

It would be hard to hit him with her paralysis poisons and not be damn near dead. She let out a sigh and was brought out of her raging thoughts when Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded to him and they left to meet up with Tsunade. The walk gave Sakura a chance to study Itachi. He was drop dead gorgeous. Yet, Sakura knew that couldn't really be a good word for it. Alas, there were so few words to describe him so the simplest ones would have to do.

She knew without a doubt that Itachi was way beyond his brother's reach in the power department and that he simply was going to let him win. A part of Sakura was glad his plan failed, but at the same time pondered how this strange thing occurring between them would exist. Her mouth turned downwards in a frown. She no doubt had an attraction towards Itachi. I mean who wouldn't? He had looks, power, stunning onyx eyes, a beautifully sculpted body, and long black silk for hair. Yet, his confession sparked something in her. No, they were not in love. At least not at the moment, but that is how love forms is it not?

Sakura concluded that she would see where this relationship goes and was silently praying that she didn't fall for him just to get knocked out and left on a cold, hard stone bench. As if he could read her mind, Itachi grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Her gaze met his and all she could feel was strength fill her. Sakura knew then that she will fall for this man much harder than she ever had for Sasuke. He then smirked at her and Sakura almost fell down anime style like a swooning fan girl, but she just shook her head at the apparent family trait that Itachi inherited just like his younger brother.

"Have I angered you," Itachi asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes as they walked. "No Itachi, I am not mad at you. I am just wondering how we can stop Sasuke so you can talk with him. I have several paralysis poisons, but I tried that on Sasuke before. I almost ended up dead because he saw through me. He almost killed a teammate of his too. Her name is Karin and I did my best after healing her to give her a home in Konoha, but she refused saying that she wanted to return home to Iwa. I am not sure that even Sasuke knew where she was from. Last I heard she was executed for treason. I also have a special barrier jutsu. However, if I am killed it dissipates. Those I lock inside to help bring them down would have to be quick about it," Sakura said not once making eye contact with him.

"Sasuke tried to kill you? That puts me between a rock and a hard place. With him being my brother and all. Then the growing affection I have for you. I found myself with yet another conflict. The need to correct his wrongs, the desire to protect you, and my new found disappointment in my brother. I cannot feel pity for Karin because I do not know her. She obviously was executed because she left to join Orochimaru and then sided with Sasuke. It was her own fault and stupidity. The barrier is one that concerns me most, if you so desire to use it then I must ask that Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, and myself are locked in with you. Can you agree to that," Itachi asked as he stopped them and made her face him.

"That is agreeable Itachi," Sakura replied a little stunned that he would agree with just a simple request. Tsunade would've beat her senseless for even considering it. The Barrier in itself was risky and was for the most part a chakra sucker. Meaning it sapped your chakra like crazy. Had she not been taught the yen seal, she would not have enough for the jutsu to work at all. They began walking again and were soon at the gates where Tsunade and Shizune stood waiting. "Kakashi sent word that Naruto found out about Sasuke heading to the Summit and he is with him and Sai now. We need to get a move on," Shizune stated when they were face to face with them.

"Where are they right now," Sakura asked her body going into full ninja mode. "They were last spotted near the Village Hidden in the Rain. That would make it a four day journey at their top speed. It will take us two days at top speed if we do not stop and eat soldier pills we can make it in one and overthrow Danzo quickly enough to be able to handle Sasuke properly and avoid a Fourth Shinobi War," Tsunade responded pinching the bridge of her nose. "Then we must make haste," Itachi said grabbing Sakura's hand and practically ran down the path out of the village. After firing a flare into the sky, to tell Neji to start the attack on ROOT, Tsunade and Shizune began following closely behind.

The trip was long and exhausting especially, when Itachi Uchiha was relentless in reaching his destination. Of course he could teleport, but he could only teleport one other person with him at a time. To him it was wasteful of his chakra no matter the convenience of it all. He did however; lift Sakura on to his back when she started to slow down. After she took a soldier pill she claimed she was better and although he knew she was he didn't put her down.

This earned him several curses and playful jabs from her mentor and the elder apprentice which earned them several back about them having to stop three times to let them take the soldier pills and that was Sakura's first one. He smiled and kept his nonstop pace until the gates to the Summit were in full view. He came to a stop in front of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. "In case you are wondering about Itachi, he is on our side. He has been for a while now, it was a mission to kill his family, he was Jiraiya's informant, has a huge crush on Sakura, and agrees to help bring Sasuke back to the Leaf," Tsunade said and almost doubled over laughing from Sakura's red face and coughing fit. Itachi's light hue of pink was worth it too.

"We already know, not the Sakura or the helping part, but we know the truth behind the massacre. Naruto filled us in. He had a run in with Madara," Kakashi replied his eyes still a bit wide from the news. He then sent a look to Naruto who was taking the crush thing well. If you could count his fists being clenched and jaw tightening and a growl emitting from his throat meaning he is taking it well then all was good. "Well, let's get inside and ruffle some feathers. It's about time the elders and Danzo face their crimes," Tsunade said as she and Sakura cracked their knuckles and the boys grinned, while Shizune looked completely nervous about the whole ordeal that was about to start. They busted through the gates and ran into the building knocking out guards the whole way. "Just a little further Lady Tsunade," Shizune said trying to keep up with them.

"Kazekage, I can assure you that if you leave this matter to Konoha, that this Team Taka will be obliterated before this so called war breaks out. No worries," they heard Danzo's voice through the door. "With all due respect Danzo, you are just an acting Hokage until Lady Tsunade herself is better. After that, you no longer have this title. I by no means will openly side with this plan just because we all know of your distain for the Uchiha clan," Gaara's voice echoed. "Lady Tsunade has been in a coma for little over a year. She is as good as," Danzo was saying but the doors busted opened revealing Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and one person Danzo really didn't want to see, Itachi Uchiha.

"I am as good as dead right? That's what you were going to say? Well, I am not, thanks to having an apprentice who excels in poisons and antidotes Danzo. I am very much alive and as you can see so is Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade said as the room filled with whispers and glares thrown at Danzo. The war at the Summit was far from getting started because in just two more days Team Taka would arrive….

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the late update when life's curveball hits it tends to hit multiple times and each time harder but here it is! Yes I know that Sakura attempts to kill Sasuke after he kills Danzo, well at least that's what I think lol and I know I moved it to before the Summit deal, but I just wanted to write Karin out of it. It also came to my attention that several people are complaining about Sakura being some super Anbu chik in most peoples' stories and that she is just a medic. The medical-nin are in their own special category, not to mention she receives some pretty good mentors in training her so I think she would be a kick ass Anbu member and she is one helluva medic. I love her as a character and I believe that her and Hinata are the two female characters who grew the most. Anywho, I for one love how you guys do your stories! If you want Sakura to be Miss Badass I give you kudos! You are thinking outside of the box and doing your own thing. A special thanks goes out to awesomeyou, chocolate strawberry, something, Rawrzyyz, Toyroys, and MiRixiChan for your awesome reviews and I made more paragraphs. The next chapter the Uchiha brothers will fight and more Itasaku moments I promise. Until next time JA NE!


End file.
